One Of The Boys
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Meeting the Fred and George Weasley at King's Cross was just the beginning. Join Ariel Walker on her journey to finding love and somewhere to belong.
1. Chapter 1

I met Fred and George Weasley at King's Cross the day I was supposed to be going to Hogwarts. I was walking around like a total idiot when I felt someone take my hand in theirs. As a natural reaction I jumped and whirled around to face who was behind me.

It was a tall boy with red hair and a sprinkling of freckles along the bridge of his nose. His forest green eyes were twinkling when he looked at me with a large smile that split his face.

"I'm Fred Weasley and you look like you're lost," he said, not dropping my hand. "Are you looking for Platform 9 ¾?"

I looked at him and figured that I could trust him so I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm Ariel by the way. How did you know that I was looking for that Platform?"

He winked and started walking. He dropped my hand and explained, "You had that lost puppy look and I thought that I should help you. If you'll come with me, I'll show you where to go."

I nodded and pushed my cart as I followed behind the redhead. I had books, a cauldron, a wand, I even had an owl. He was completely beautiful, with his silver body and his purple eyes, quite exquisite if I do say so myself.

We ended up walking up to a group of other redheads. The plump woman in the center shrieked, "George! There you are I was so worried. Who is this? She's a cute little thing, she is."

I felt my cheeks catch on fire when she said this. "I'm Ariel Walker, I'm a muggleborn. My mother didn't come with me and my father told me that I would be fine on my own. He lied."

"And by the way mother, I'm Fred, not George," Fred said, the freckles on his cheeks standing out as he blushed.

"Oh, well same difference," She said. Then she turned to me and said, "I'm Molly Weasley and these are my boys. This is Percy, he's a fourth year, this is Bill he's a sixth year, and this is George, he's a first year like you. You've already met Fred."

A boy with curly hair stepped forward and stuck out a hand, "I'm Percy, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you love Hogwarts."

I nodded and shook his hand in mine. Then a boy with long red hair walked up and held out his hand, "Bill, it's nice to meet you Ariel."

I smiled and shook his hand; I liked him better than Percy. He seemed like one of those really laid back kind of guys, it was lovely.

"Well, it's time to get going. Bill you first, through the wall you go," Molly said, gesturing to the wall between Platform 9 and 10.

I turned to Fred and whispered, "What's she talking about? That's a wall, there's no way he's going to get through it."

Fred took my hand in his again and whispered, "Don't worry about it; Bill's an old pro at it now. Just watch him go!"

I did and right when he was about to hit the wall he just… went through it. I stood with my mouth agape as Percy did the same. Soon it was George going and then it was just Fred and I left.

"Let's go together, yeah?" Fred asked. "On the count of three."

I nodded and squeezed his hand. I gripped my cart tightly and said, "One."

He smiled and said, "Two!"

I took a deep breath and shouted with him, "Three!" Then we ran at the wall and it swallowed us up.

I opened my eyes and saw a scarlet train chugging in front of me. I looked over and saw Fred looking at me with a dazed expression. I smirked and said, "What?"

He shook his head and said, "Nothing, let's get on the train. We need to find George."

When he said this, I saw George take a running start and jump on Fred's back. He pitched forward and dropped my hand from his. I frowned slightly and watched as they wrestled on the ground.

When peopled started staring I said, "You guys, come on let's get on the train. People are staring at us! Come on!"

They looked up at me and jumped up. We walked to the train and got on, looking for an empty compartment. When we found one we piled in and sat down; Fred and I on one side with George on the other.

"So Ariel why didn't your parents stay with you?" George asked. "Or is that rude to ask you? If it is I'm sorry."

I smiled and said, "It's not rude. My father is a muggle and all of these wizard things make him uncomfortable. My mother had a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix so she couldn't be here."

"Your mother's in the Order?" Percy asked as he walked into our compartment followed by Bill. "That's awesome. Does she ever tell you what they talk about in there?"

I looked at him and saw that Bill was trying to restrain him. "I'm sorry about him; he's rather rambunctious about some things."

I nodded and scooted closer to Fred so they could sit down with us. "She doesn't really talk about things with me. She says that when the time is right everything will be revealed to me. Whatever that means."

Percy looked disappointed but he nodded his head at me. "Well if she ever let's anything slip, will you tell me about it?"

I nodded my head and scooted a little bit closer to Fred, anything to get away from his creepy brother. That and I just needed to be close to Fred. He seemed to realize it because he took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles soothingly.

I smiled and said, "I'll keep you posted, I guess. I'm going to go change into my robes."

I stood up and walked into the changing compartment. I pulled on my robes and made sure that I looked okay before I walked back to the compartment full of Weasleys.

When I got there I saw that I had left the door cracked open. I heard them talking and when I got closer I heard them talking.

"You love her, Fred! Just admit it."

"I do not, I just met her, how could I love her? You're daft."

"I agree with George, you haven't let go of her hand the whole time we've been around you."

I figured I would put him out of his misery so I pushed open the doors and sat back in my spot. They all looked at me with big eyes but didn't ask if I had heard them or not. I just sat there, smiling slightly.

I had a friend, maybe even a friend that would love me. This could be a good year.

* * *

><p>This is a trial run of sorts, I guess. If I should continue, tell me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****This chapter is dedicated to _Cassia4u_.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Later.<strong>

Ariel's Point of View:

"Ariel! It's time to get up. You're staying with the Weasley's tonight then you're going to the World Cup tomorrow," my mother shouted up the stairs to me.

I groaned and rolled over, "I want to sleep! Can't I just wake up later?" I didn't wait for an answer before I pulled a pillow over my head.

"Nope, sorry about you luck," a voice said as I heard my door open. "Do you serious think that pillow is going to stop us?"

I now recognized the voice and knew that it was George. I felt the bed sag down on both sides and knew that both of the twins were now in my room. I felt the pillow move from my face and then the light started burning my eyes.

"The light! Oh my God, it burns!" I shouted as I squeezed my eyes shut and covered them with my hands.

"Miss Drama Queen, mum is waiting downstairs and I don't think she wants to be kept very much longer," George said, pulling my hands off of my face.

I sat up and realized that Fred had been unusually quiet the whole time. I looked over and saw him quickly glance back down at the bed spread. Had he been looking at me? Wow, I wonder why he was doing that, did I have that bad of bed head. I glanced down at my body and figured out why Fred was so awkward. I was wearing a t-shirt that had belonged to my father that I had cut the neck out of. It was hanging off of my left shoulder; he'd never seen this much of my skin at one time before.

I figured I should push it up my shoulder but I didn't, I just slung my legs off the side of the bed and stood up. The shirt went to about mid-thigh and when I stretched it went to almost the bottom of my bum.

I heard George let out a wolf whistle and I quickly dropped my arms. I blushed and walked over to my closet, I figured they would either leave or stay in here with me, it was their choice. I picked up a sweater with hearts on it, a pair of boyfriend jeans, and a pair of matching TOMS, walking into the bathroom across the hall.

I passed my mother in the hallway and she whispered, "Fred was practically bouncing to come up and see you, just ask Molly."

"Yes, I haven't heard about anything else all summer. Wait until you get to the Burrow and ask the boys, they'll tell you the same thing. It's adorable," Molly said, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

I smiled and walked into the bathroom to change. After I got dressed I pulled my hair up into a messy bun with curls falling into my face. I washed my face and walked back to my bedroom.

I pushed open the door to hear Fred saying, "Just don't tell Ariel about it."

"Don't tell Ariel about what? Are you secretly a murderer, Fred Weasley? Do I have to help you hide the body?" I asked flopping down on my bed and sliding my glasses on. "No seriously, what were you talking about?"

"It's nothing, love, let's go," Fred said taking my hand in his and following George out the door. "Okay, I was thinking about killing Snape but you talked me out of it."

I smiled at him and decided to let his little outburst slide. For now anyways,

Fred's Point of View:

As soon as Ariel walked out of the room George laughed and punched my shoulder. I rubbed it with my hand and looked at him. "What the hell man?"

"You couldn't be more obvious. You're so in love with Ariel that it's hilarious," he said, falling on his back and howling with laughter.

"Put a lid on it. I don't want her to know until I decided to tell her. Unless you have your way and the whole bloody house will know about it before noon," I said, running a hand down my face.

"You love her! You love her! You love her!" George sand as he bounced on the bed. "You love her!"

"Just don't tell Ariel about it," I said as she walked in. I felt my face catch on fire and I could've killed George with my mind powers right now.

"Don't tell Ariel about what? Are you secretly a murderer, Fred Weasley? Do I have to help you hide the body?" She asked sitting down on the bed in front of me and putting on her glasses. "No seriously, what were you talking about?"

"It was nothing, love, let's go," I smiled taking her hand in mine. I could tell she wasn't going to let it slide so I made up some lie about wanting to kill Snape and she seemed satisfied.

I took the time walking down the stairs to look at her. She was brilliantly beautiful, with her long brown hair and her big doe eyes. She always wore clothes that hid her body even though it was amazing. She didn't wear makeup either, not that I was complaining; she was so beautiful without it.

We'd been really close since our first year when we met at King's Cross. We were the type of friends that were always within touching distance of each other since I was usually holding her hand. I was in love with her but she just saw me as a best friend.

"Fred, it's your turn to floo," Ariel said, pulling me forward with our intertwined hands.

I smiled and walked into the fireplace, bending down so I could fit. I mean I was a tall bloke, couldn't really help it. I threw down the powder and said, "The Burrow."

I was sent through the system and landed in my living room. I moved out of the fireplace just as Ariel appeared in it. She stumbled out of it slightly so I threw my arms out to steady her.

"Easy there killer, you're about to take out a whole village," I said, pulling her up and kissing the top of her head.

She sent me a glare and stalked of into the kitchen. She was probably going to find Hermione and Ginny, they were all pretty close.

I looked over and saw Bill, Percy, George, Charlie, Ron, and Harry sitting there looking at me. I froze and said, "What are you gits looking at? Have you never seen a guy kiss a girl before?"

Bill smiled and said, "Brother, you're hopeless. You are so in love with her it's sad. I'm pretty sure all of England knows about it but her."

"She's out of your league, Fred. She's actually intelligent," Percy said.

He was almost three years older than me and he was in love with Ariel. It was completely gross and I often made fun of him for it.

"That's really gross," I started.

"Being in love with your little brothers' best friend," George finished with a smirk in my direction.

Percy's glasses started to fog up and he said, "I most certainly am not in love with her. I just think that she deserves a more serious equal than you."

I'd learned long ago to not take offense at the words he said but those stung. I knew that I would never be good enough for her, but did everyone else have to keep pointing it out?

* * *

><p>There's a link to what Ariel looks like on my profile. As are her clothes.<p>

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel's Point of View:

I walked into the kitchen and saw Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley packing up lunches for the trip tomorrow. When Hermione turned around and caught sight of me she squealed and ran at me. Ginny followed suit and soon enough I was flat on the floor under a pile of giggling girls.

"I didn't hear you floo in! I'm so excited that you're here!" Ginny shouted as she pulled me up with her. "Are you and Fred in love yet?"

I elbowed her in the ribs and was about to call her out but Hermione beat me to it. "Ginny, he's in the other room. How would you like it if we just shouted about your crush on Harry? I'm sure you'd be embarrassed too."

Ginny's cheeks matched her hair as she muttered apologizes to me and went to help her mother make food. I threw my arms around Hermione and hugged her close. I loved her like a sister, she always had my back. Not the Ginny didn't, she was just a little bit more… energetic about things than Hermione was.

"How are things with you and Fred? Did anything happen over the break? I know that your guys were together the first part of it," Hermione said, sitting down at the table and catching the sandwiches Mrs. Weasly floated over to her.

"I couldn't tell you, George was with us the whole time and you know those two. I couldn't get a word in edge wise, always pranking they are," I said with a smile. "But I wouldn't have them any other way."

They all smiled at me and nodded their heads. Ginny and Hermione had grown up with them as well as I had and Mrs. Weasley had raised them. They knew them about as well as I did, but I knew that I knew them better. They told me everything and I pretty much told them everything too, except the obvious.

The boys stormed into the kitchen with us and grabbed seats. It ended up that Ron didn't have one so scooted over and let him sit with me. He smiled and threw his arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner. Nonetheless I gave Hermione a smile and she nodded; being in love with your best friend was hard, I would know.

"Are you lot excited for the Cup tomorrow morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stood at the stove, making dinner.

"Oh yes! Quiditch is the pastime of the age, mother dear," George said.

"Yeah mum, you should know, what with having four kids that are obsessed with it and Harry's pretty much your son and he is too. And you call yourself our mother," Fred said, dropping his head to his hands on the table.

"You'll not be taking that tone with me, Fred Weasley. You're not too old nor am I to tan your hide. I'll even do it in front of Ariel," Mrs. Weasly said, stirring something in a big pot.

I blushed and looked down as everyone else at the table laughed at them. When I finally looked up I saw the tips of Fred's ears were tinged pink. That was a sign that he was really embarrassed and it was adorable.

"Well then, I guess she told you didn't' she Freddie boy?" Percy asked, slapping him on the back a little bit roughly.

I saw Fred pitch forward slightly and set his jaw, holding back what he wanted to say. I caught his gaze and gave him a small smile that seemed to do it because his whole face broke out it that smile that made my heart skip a beat or two.

"I want you guys to scatter from my kitchen and give me enough room to cook. Scat!" Mrs. Weasley said, brandishing a ladle at us.

I smiled and stood up with Ron, whose arm shifted off of my shoulders as he walked outside with Hermione and Harry. I grabbed Fred and George's hands in mine and dragged them up to their room behind me.

I pushed open the door with my foot and was greeted with piles of clothes that would put Mt. Everest to shame. I just kicked my way through and sat on one of their unmade beds. They wore matching sheepish grins as the followed me.

"We were going to clean up-" Fred started.

"No you weren't, you never clean up. You're pigs and that's why I love you guys," I said, flinging my arms around them.

They nodded and hugged me back. When we broke apart they said together, "We love our little mermaid." I saw Fred blushing; he must be remembering the night I got that nickname. I smiled and thought about it too.

* * *

><p>We were lying in my bed room floor in the fort that we had built. It was a regular thing for them to stay with me in the 'muggle world' their mother thought it would broaden their horizons. Yeah, I don't know if it did that but we had a lot of fun.<p>

"Okay you guys, it's time to watch my favorite movie ever," I said standing up and putting the tape in. Yeah, that's how long we'd been friends, VHS tapes were still big.

"What movie is it? It better not be another one of those girly movies that you made us watch last time," George whined.

I rolled my eyes and lay back down next to Fred. He didn't say a word, just scooted closer to me as I pressed play and the movie began. It was the Little Mermaid, my namesake. I sang along to all the songs under my breath and laughed when George groaned and left the room.

Kiss The Girl came on and I looked out of the corner of my eye at Fred. He was staring at me, not even paying attention to the movie. I turned around and said, "You're not even watching the movie, Freddie!"

He didn't seem to hear me; he just took my face in his hands and pressed his mouth to mine. I freaked out a little bit and didn't move my mouth. He seemed to give up and move away just as George walked back into the room.

It was awkward the rest of the night as we watched the movie. When they were about to leave the next morning, Fred was in my room grabbing his stuff and I swallowed my nerves and kissed him quickly. His eyes grew to the size of saucers and the tips of his ears were the color of tomatoes.

"I didn't mean to be mean earlier," I whispered and ran back into the living room.

I guess I should've known back then that I was going to fall in love with him. It was impossible not too, look at our history together.

* * *

><p>I really love this story. I didn't get any reviews but I couldn't help but update :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Fred's Point of View:

Looking over at Ariel with that faraway look in her eyes made it hard to breathe. I knew that she was remembering the night I kissed her. I wondered if it was her first kiss as well as it was mine? I knew that she'd never tell me about it.

"What's happening in that head of yours, Freddie?" George asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," I said in an offhand tone. I still hadn't told George about everything that happened that night. I looked over and saw that Ariel was trying to pick up some of the stuff in the floor. "Ari, you don't have to do that. We'll get it later."

She looked at me and I saw the color in her cheeks, she embarrassed so easily. I loved that about her. She stood up and sat down on the bed beside George. When she started tugging on the edges of her sleeves I knew I had really embarrassed her.

"Ariel, I didn't mean-" I started to say but the door pushed open.

"Guys, it's time for dinner. Mom said for you guys to get a move on, she didn't want it to get cold," Bill said as he barged into our room.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Ariel said, "Thank you, Bill."

George waited until Ariel left the room to let out all of the laughter he'd been holding in. He was lying back on the bed clutching his stomach, his face was red and there were tears falling down his face when he finally said, "What was all of that awkwardness about, mate? You could've cut it with a dull knife."

I shook my head and stood up to go downstairs, not caring if he followed behind or not. The table was full with one empty seat next to Ariel and one on the other side of Hermione. I figured they would've left us two together but I guess not, which was weird.

I saw Ariel nudge Ginny in the ribs and she and Hermione moved down a seat, leaving two open together on the other side of Ariel. I smiled and walked to sit do in one of them, the one closest to Ariel obviously.

When George came down the steps and saw me sitting next to Ariel he started to laugh again. He sat down and made a big show of wiping his eyes until mum scolded him about being rude at the table. He quickly sobered up and bit his lip to hold in the laughter.

"Well tomorrow we're going to be heading out to the cup, that means it's going to be an early start," Dad said, strain to be heard above the scraps of utensils on plates.

"What time do we have to be up by in the morning, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked, chewing on her lip and glancing at Ron out of the corner of her eye. Poor girl, he was more interested in his chicken than her.

"Way before the sun, Hermione. We'll be meeting the Diggorys at a portkey," Dad said, slightly spewing food across the table.

"Arthur!" My mother shouted. She hated bad manners, obviously.

"Sorry dear, but as I was saying, we need to find the portkey and we need to get there soon enough to find a good spot to set up the tent," he finished; making sure no food left his mouth this time.

We all ate after that and made random small talk. I kept glancing over at Ariel eating her salad, picking at it really. She was a vegetarian, weird in our house where we had meat three times a day at least. She would just smile and eat around it, afraid to hurt mum's feelings before I told mum about it. She had made sure to have food that Ariel could eat since.

"What's up with you, Ari?" I asked quietly, taking her hand under the table and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about my mother. Her and my dad have been fighting a lot lately," she whispered, pushing her plate away from her. "I'm afraid they're going to split up."

I felt for her, I knew how important her family was to her. She was always happiest around them and us. I leaned over and kissed the side of her head, whispering, "It'll get better, love. I promise you."

She nodded and leaned into me, giving my hand another squeeze. No one at the table even looked at us except Bill and Percy; Bill with a knowing look and Percy with a glare that was ruined behind his glasses.

"Well if everyone's finished eating, I think it's time to turn in for the night. Early start in the morning," Dad said, breaking the staring contest Percy and I were having.

All of the dishes magically disappeared and we stood up. Ariel didn't drop my hand; instead she pulled me up to her and hugged me. I felt her shake slightly and picked her up, taking her up to my room. I didn't look to see if anyone saw, I just ran into my room and shut the door.

I sat on my bed with her in my lap and pushed her hair out of her face. She let out a little whimper and burrowed her way onto the bed. I smiled and lay back with her sprawled across me and fell asleep. I figured she did the same.

I had the worst dream I'd ever had that nigh. Ariel and I were sitting out by the black lake and something came out of the water and drug her under with it. She was screaming my name, but I couldn't get to her in time.

I woke up in a cold sweat to see Ariel staring at me with big doe eyes. "Are you okay, Freddie? I didn't know if I should wake you or not."

I didn't say anything; I just pulled her into my lap and held her close to me. The feel of her heart beating with mine calmed my nerves down a lot, enough to pull back and look at her.

"Can I have a pair of sweatpants? I don't want to go to Ginny's room jus to get pants. Plus I really don't want to leave you," she said, I could feel the heat coming from her cheeks.

I nodded and stood, walking over to my wardrobe. I pulled out the first one my fingers hit and instantly regretted it; they were going to be huge on her.

"These are going to completely swallow you. Do you want me to find other ones?" I asked handing them to her.

"Nope, these look perfect. Can you turn around?" She asked, giving me a cheeky grin that was contagious. "Unless you just want to see me in my knickers."

I felt my own cheeks heat up and I turned to face the wall. I heard the zipper of her pants going down and then a rustle of denim. Then I felt her hands around my stomach and knew I could turn around again.

She was wearing a tank top and my black sweatpants. She had never looked more beautiful to me.

* * *

><p>Little bit late, but shit happens. Review?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel's Point of View:

I woke up and turned around to see Fred lying behind me with his hand on my waist and his arm under my head. I wish I could wake up like this all of the time but sadly that was impossible. I let out a sigh and decided to wake him up.

"Freddie, it's time to wake up," I said, shaking his shoulders slightly. "C'mon love, today's the Cup and I know how excited you are."

He let out an illegible noise and rolled over, snuggling into my chest. I blushed fire engine red and dug my nails into his scalp, running my fingers through his hair. He was always incredibly hard to wake up, taking the longest time possible.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "C'mon baby, it's time to get up. Let's get moving we don't want to be late for the games. Can you move for me? Pretty please?"

He let out a groan and his hands ran up and down my back. I arched slightly and was a little bit embarrassed that I wanted him to keep going. His rough thumbs rubbed over my shoulder blades as his hands kept coming up higher until he was cupping my face between his palms.

"I'm up, I'm up. Why can't a lad sleep at least until the sun comes up?" Fred asked, removing one hand from my face and rubbing his eyes with it.

"Because we have to be at the Cup soon. Feel free to sleep here if you'd like," I said, making my way out of his bed.

I got a couple of inches away from him before he pulled me back to him. I forgot that he grabbed my hips. I fell back onto him with a groan from both of us.

"Not my smartest idea," he groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Your elbow went right in my ribs. Bony ones they are too."

I laughed and gave him a dimpled smile. "Let's go, they're probably going to send someone up here to wake us up and that would be terribly awkward. Plus I'm hungry."

He smiled and stood up. While his back was turned to me I jumped on it and locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I felt his laugh make its way through his body as he started walking down the stairs.

We found Harry, Ron, George, Hermione, and Ginny sitting at the table with sleepy looks on their faces. Soon we heard Bill, Charlie, and Percy making their way downstairs also followed by a pissed off looking Mr. Weasley. Uh oh, that look was never good.

"Why are you three being so difficult this morning?" He asked as he sat down at the head of the table. "I thought you would want to go to the Cup."

"We do, but we can Apparate there. We don't need to go on a year long hike like they do," Charlie groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Before they anything else could be said Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and yelled at George and Fred. "You boys better start explaining yourselves. I will embarrass you and not think twice about it."

Their faces had matching looks of horror as the looked back at their mother. She had her hands full of their latest creations. She was shaking with anger and I hoped the boys were smart enough to not play with her.

"Those are our latest creations. They're going to make us rich," George answered simply. "Why all of the fight about them?"

Bad move, George. I bit my lip and looked over at Harry who was trying his best to hold back his laughter. I saw that Ron was biting his knuckles to keep from bursting out laughing.

I must have missed the rest of the conversation because I turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley making Fred and George empty out their pockets. The table was covered with stuff by the time they were finished.

"Is this everything? If it's not you'll not be going to the Cup at all," she said, a hand finding its place on her hip. "I promise you that."

They groaned and Fred said, "But mum that's not fair. Why can't we keep some of our merchandise? It's not going to harm anyone."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sure that poor boy that Dursley boy feels that way. He almost choked on his tongue."

I couldn't hold my laughter in this time and it came out in a really loud chortle. I instantly clamped a hand over my mouth and looked back down at my lap. Soon enough Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had followed my lead and were now giggling to themselves.

"That's all of it, Molly dear. If it's not I'll punish them on the way but we need to start getting ready," Mr. Weasley said.

She nodded and let us pass by her on the steps. Hermione grabbed my wrist in her hand and dragged me into Ginny's room. They asked about last night and I told them the basics of what happened, nothing really specific. Last night was meant for Fred and I, no one else needed to know about it.

Once everything was together we were waiting for Mrs. Weasley to finish giving us the food and such that we were going to take. I was standing on the front steps by myself when I felt someone's eyes on me.

I turned around and saw Percy standing there staring at me. I opened my mouth to say something when suddenly his hands were on my waist and he was pulling me close to him. I was too shocked to move or push him away. Then he crashed his mouth down onto mine and I didn't know what to do so I just stood completely still.

When he broke away he said, "I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you. I think you deserve better than my brother. Be with me?"

I shook my head and looked over his shoulder. Fred was standing at the foot of the staircase and he had a perfect view of Percy and I. Judging by the look on his face he had saw everything. Uh oh!

* * *

><p>This was an idea from <em>Lucyana12<em> so thanks for that. This actually turned out to be one of my favorite chapters I hope you liked it too.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred's Point of View:

I was walking down the steps when I saw Ariel and Percy standing on the front porch. I stood and watched them, suddenly Percy pulled her to him and he kissed her. When he broke away I heard him tell her that she deserved better than me and that she should be with him.

I had never felt pain like this before in my life. When she looked up and we locked eyes, I saw that she was just as shocked as I was. I didn't want to be the one to look weak so I just walked into the kitchen with Harry and Ron.

"You still mad about the thing that happened with mum?" Ron asked. "It wasn't that bad mate; at least you're still allowed to go to the Cup with us."

"I just saw Percy kissing Ariel. He told her that I wasn't what she deserved, she deserved better. What if she wants Percy now?" I asked sitting down at the table, slamming my head down on the top of it.

"I think that the only way to figure this out is for you to ask her. But not right now because we're leaving for the Cup," Harry said as he walked outside.

Ariel walked between George and I like nothing had changed, but it had. When she tried to take my hand but I just dropped hers like it burned me. She frowned and moved back to walk with Hermione and Ginny. I hated hurting her like this but she did it to me first.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just Apparate like the others," Ron whined as we walked farther into the woods.

"Because then we couldn't travel by portkey and that's way fun," George said, waving his hands like a total loon.

When we crested the hill dad announced that we need to find said portkey. We turned that field upside down looking for it but didn't find anything. I'm pretty sure we were about to give up when a voice shouted from somewhere else.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

We looked up and saw a man walking over to us. Once he got closer my father introduced him, "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

We all nodded our greetings and I heard Ariel let out a surprised shriek. When I turned around I saw her standing next to Cedric Diggory. He was a Hufflepuff and on the Quidditch team, he was the captain and the seeker.

"I'm sorry to scare you, Ariel. I hope you forgive me," he said, looking at her shyly. Then he took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.

She blushed and I heard Ginny and Hermione let out sighs. He stayed back there with her and I could feel even more jealousy boiling in the bottom of my stomach. First Percy and now Cedric Diggory. I mean he was a bloody Hufflepuff for crying out loud!

"Are all of these yours, Arthur?" Amos asked, taking in the lot of us.

"Nope, only the redheads. This one's Ariel, she's Fred and George's best friend and beside her is Hermione- Ron's friend. Then that one is Harry- Ron's other friend," dad explained.

"Merlin's Beard!" Amos said. "You're the Harry Potter?

Harry fidgeted on his feet. "Uhm, yeah that would be me."

He went off on some tangent about beating Harry at Quidditch that I just ignored; I figured George would be mad enough for the both of us. My eyes never left Ariel and Cedric, they were talking quietly. I needed to make my move on her soon, before I completely lost her.

"Well I think it's time to get to the portkey. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?" Dad asked us, shrugging his shoulders.

Amos picked up a gross old boot and held it out to us. "Just a touch will do. Any sort of touch really."

I saw that Ariel and Cedric were still talking and shouted, "Blimey Ariel, stop flirting for one second and grab the damn boot."

Her cheeks flushed and she grabbed the farthest side from me with Cedric on her other side. We took off and I vaguely heard her shrieking in terror but then again it could've easily been Hermione or Ginny. Hell it could've been Ron for all I knew.

Most of us landed in a pile on the ground and looked up in time to see Amos, dad, Cedric, and Ariel floating gracefully to the ground. Well Ariel wasn't graceful; she was clutching Cedric's hand like it was her life preserver. I also noticed that she didn't drop it once she was safely on the ground.

We walked some more and suddenly there were tents everywhere. They extended for miles as far as the eye could see. I glanced at Ariel out of the corner of my eye and she was whispering franticly to Cedric and she was smiling that grin that made her dimples come out. I hated him for making her smile like that that was my smile. Those were my dimples, dammit.

Dad told us that we were on the other side of the field from the Diggorys and I couldn't help but smile slightly. But it quickly disappeared when I saw Ariel kiss Cedric's cheek, making them both blush. Then she whispered something to him and she and Hermione started to giggle as he walked away.

"Looks like someone's hitting it off with the Diggory boy," Dad said as we set up our tent. "A good boy he is too."

Ariel's cheeks reddened again and she looked down at her feet. Harry finally put her out of her misery by looking at the tent and saying, "Isn't this a bit small?"

"Just step inside, my boy. It's completely adequate," dad said, smiling.

Once he did we all followed him. He looked around and exclaimed, "I love magic."

Ariel's Point of View:

The others were inside the tent, getting charged up for the games but I was sitting outside. I was trying to sort through my muddled up brain. I loved Fred but he wouldn't even look at me after he saw the Percy thing. Then I met Cedric and he's great, I could see myself seriously falling for him. I didn't know what to do.

Speaking of Cedric he suddenly appeared and sat beside me on the log. I jumped when his knee touched mine. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

I looked at him and smiled. "Its fine, I was just thinking too hard and I didn't notice you walk up. Not the most observant girl in the world."

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you want to talk about it? I've been told that I'm a good listener."

I smiled at him and said, "I've been in love with Fred Weasley since I was eleven years old and he hasn't noticed me as more than one of the boys, you know? Then he saw his brother kiss me and now he's being a total prick to me. And to add on to my boy related drama I'm starting to develop feelings for you too."

I realized I said that out loud too late to stop it. I threw my hand up to cover my mouth but he had already heard. He was grinning at me like kid on Christmas morning.

"I'm starting to develop feelings for you too, Ariel," he said, placing his hand on top of mine. "I was afraid that you and Fred were together, I mean you're constantly around each other and holding hands. I don't want to take you away from him."

I smiled sadly and said, "It's not like he wants me that much anyway."

Little did I know that Fred heard every bit of this conversation. He now knew that I was in love with him and falling for Cedric. May the games begin.

* * *

><p>Shit's about to get Sirius.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Fred's Point of View:

I was hyperventilating; Ariel was in love with me? Wait; if she was in love with me then she wouldn't be off kissing Percy or falling for Diggory. I honestly don't understand that girl sometimes, but I loved her anyway.

I walked out and pretended that I hadn't noticed them. When I heard Ariel let out a surprised shriek I said, "Dad wants us to go and gather some firewood. Oh yeah, and he wants us to find George."

She looked down at her and Cedric's hands and blushed. I also noticed that she didn't drop his hand. I felt a squeeze in my chest but I didn't let it show, instead I just said, "The faster we go and get it the faster you can get back to Diggory."

I expected her to blush and ignore me but she didn't, instead she started to shout at me. "You know what? I do like Cedric and you have no right to be a prick to me about it. I have the right to be happy and be with a guy who treats me like I deserve to be treated!"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. She was shouting at me because I was jealous of Diggory? She totally had the right to, I was being a dick.

"I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later, Ariel," Diggory said.

I felt my stomach boil when she threw her arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground slightly. That was my territory and I had to restrain myself from ripping his arms off and beating him with them.

Once he let her down he nodded his head in my direction and walked away. Ariel rounded on me and started hitting my chest. She hit like a kitten, not that I would tell her that, so I didn't stop her. Once she stopped I took her wrists in my hand.

"Are you finished? It's not like you're hurting me or anything," I said with a smile in her direction. "Now we need to go find George and firewood, not necessarily in that order though."

She let out an annoyed huff and tried to pull her hands out of my grip. It was funny watching her struggle against my one hand with both of hers. Finally I let her go and started walking towards the firewood pit.

I kept stealing glances at her out of the corner of my eye. She was looking down at her feet with a dreamy expression that I couldn't quite place. Soon I felt the familiar presence of her hand in mine and it seemed like everything was back in place.

Once we reached the firewood we saw George snogging some girl against a tree. I let out a chuckle and walked over to the water pump. I gestured for Ariel to be quiet and I filled one of the buckets up with water. I snuck my way over to them and I threw the bucket of water on George.

He pushed the girl away and let out a yelp. The girl gave him and me a glare before she stalked off to join her friends. George tried to glare at me but he couldn't hold it and started to laugh. Soon we were on our backs, rolling around on the ground and holding our sides.

"If you're done I would like to get back to the camp site. And I really don't want to be late for the Cup," Ariel said, putting her hand on hip.

"That and to get back to Diggory," I sniggered under my breath. When she glared at me I quickly said, "Sorry, but you know that it's true."

She just rolled her eyes and left us to bring the firewood and the water. George ended up with two buckets and I had three big logs of firewood, I figured we could go back and get some more if we ran out tonight.

Back at the tent Ariel was inside giggling with Hermione and Ginny. When they caught sight of me they quickly shut up and looked down at the magazine they were reading. Were they maybe talking about me?

Ariel's Point of View:

We were up in our seats and anxiously awaiting the opening ceremonies. Fred and I were talking now but I couldn't seem to get Cedric off of my mind. I mean if Fred wasn't going to love me then maybe it was time for me to move on.

Suddenly a voice sounded loud and clear above us. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right side of the stands started to cheer with reckless abandon. Judging by the block of scarlet they were the Bulgarian fans.

"I wonder what they've brought," Mr. Weasley asked, polishing his glasses against his robes. "Ahh! Veela!"

I looked out on the field and saw about a hundred of the most beautiful…creatures I had ever seen. I call them creatures because they were so beautiful that it wasn't human. When they started dancing I saw all of the boys' attention turn to them with fixed gazes. I couldn't help myself from stealing a glance at Fred. What shocked me were that his eyes weren't on the field, they were on me.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione shouted, drawing my attention to him. He was standing with his legs pressed against the wall with Ron right beside of him.

"Honestly you guys, they're just birds," Ginny said in disgust and crossed her arms.

I jumped when a flash of green and gold zoomed past my face. That must be the Irish! I jumped up and watched as it formed a shimmering shamrock above the stadium. Soon it started too rain gold coins and I heard the guys let out sighs as they made grabs for it.

I looked up at the thing flying above us and saw that there were thousands of tiny little men inside it. They were wearing little red vests and I knew that they could only be one thing-

"Leprechauns!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

I smiled and watched as they landed across from the veela and sat cross-legged to watch the game. I scooted my way over to Fred and slid my hand into his.

"What's up with you? You barely even watched the veela perform, I thought blokes loved that," I said, squeezing his hand lightly.

"There are more beautiful things in the world to look at other than veela," he said and kissed the top of my head. "Not that I would know or anything."

He was almost a total sweetheart but he had to go and ruin it. But then again I wouldn't love him if he was any other way.

"Hey can I tell you a secret?" He whispered to me as the game began.

"Don't you want to watch the game? Tell me the secret later, I mean we have forever don't we?" I asked, giving him a grin.

"Yeah, I'll always be here. Just call on me and I'll be there," he said, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. "Unless you kill me first."

I pointed to him and said, "That's a good possibility, Mr. Weasley. Now you hush so I can watch the game. I mean there are sexy Quidditch players out there and I'm talking to you."

"I ignored veela for you; I think you can ignore mere Quidditch players for me. I mean after all I am a mean player myself," he said with a wink.

I thought about what he said and looked at him. "I thought you said that you were looking at something more beautiful than veela?"

He gave me a smile and said, "Yeah, I was."

* * *

><p>Yep, a little bit of Fred\Ariel in there but I don't think that I'm going to get them together right now, I think that I'm going to add more ArielCedric Fred jealousy because I think it's cute. So yeah... Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Fred's Point of View:

I stood there with my arms around Ariel's waist and watched the game. I had my chin on her head and was listening to her excitement more than the game. She cheered and almost had an aneurism when Krum caught the snitch but the Irish won the game.

"Fred! We're rich!" George shouted, hitting my shoulder with his hand. "Did you see that happen? Merlin's Beard that was luck!"

I let go of Ariel and started jumping up and down with George. I saw her give me a confused stare and I said, "We may have bet all of our life savings on the game. Is that a bad thing?"

She smacked my shoulder and said, "That was an incredibly stupid thing to do. What if you had lost all of your money? What would you have told your mother? She would have killed you."

I smiled and threw my arm around her shoulders. Then I slid her up onto my back and we made our way back onto the ground. Once George and I had gotten our money we walked back into the tent.

Ron was going on about his crush on Viktor Krum so I just walked over and sat by Ariel. She was looking at her hands and didn't notice me sit by her. God, I loved this girl and I needed to tell her soon.

I had gathered my courage and the declaration was on the tip of my tongue when I heard people screaming. I thought that it was the Irish celebrating so I looked back at Ariel.

"Ari, I need to tell you something really important. You can't laugh at me, okay?" I asked, taking her hand in mine.

When she nodded I opened my mouth but dad interrupted me, "What's going on outside? They can't be celebrating that loud can they?"

I looked around and saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't in the tent anymore. I just shook my head and watched dad go outside to check things out. When he didn't come back I took Ariel's hand in mine and we went outside to check on everything.

Suddenly dad came running at us, "There's been a dark wizard sighting. I want you guys to get out of here fast! George take Ginny and run; Fred take care of Ariel. Go!"

I tightened my grip on Ariel's hand and we ran. I didn't look back to see if George and Ginny were following, I just made sure that I kept Ariel safe. People ended up hitting her and almost knocking her down. So I picked her up and had her lock her legs around my waist and hold on to my neck as I ran.

When we were deep enough in the woods I stopped and tried to catch my breath. Ariel was breathing heavy too and holding onto me for dear life. As much as I hated to, I put her on her feet and pulled her behind some bushes so we were concealed from the eye.

She sat herself in my lap and burrowed into my chest. I could feel her shaking so I wrapped my arms around her small body. "Are you okay, mermaid? Did you get hurt when you fell?"

She nodded her head and held out her arm. "I think I did something to my wrist. It hurts to move it and I think that it's swelling. Will you look at it for me?"

I took her arm in my hand gingerly. I mutter 'Lumos' under my breath and held my wand in my mouth so I could see her wrist. It was an angry purple color and I could see it swelling slightly. I took her hand in mine and tried to move it slightly.

"Ow! Dammit Fred, don't do that it hurts!" She said and I saw tears spring to her eyes. "Please."

I instantly let go of her arm and pulled her back to me. I heard footsteps in front of our bush and I pulled Ariel closer to me when I looked out at them.

"George! Ginny! Are you guys alright?" I shouted, picking Ariel up and packing her with me to them. "Do you know were dad is? Or Harry, Hermione, and Ron?"

"Nope, we figured we'd find you guys and then go look for them. Ariel, are you okay?" George asked walking over to us. "What's wrong with you wrist?"

She held it over and George muttered a spell under his breath and I saw her relax a little bit. She gave him a smile before burrowing her way back into my chest.

"Thanks George. It feels better now," she muttered and hid her face in my jacket. "Can we go find the others now? It's getting clod out here."

He nodded and we started walking. I felt her shivering in my arms so I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear, "Slide you arms under my jacket, it'll give you more warmth. We'll find the others soon and get you arm looked at."

She nodded and I felt her arms tighten around my torso under my jacket. My heart skipped a beat when I inhaled her perfume but I made sure that she didn't notice how under her spell I was. Soon enough I caught a glimpse of Ron's hair through the trees and we ran up to them.

Ron talked quickly and all I caught was Death Eater and Dark Mark before I stopped him. "What are you blathering on about, Ron? You're not making any sense."

Harry answered me, "I saw the Dark Mark in the sky and a man that I thought was a Death Eater. I don't know anything for sure but it was frightening."

I nodded and looked down at Ariel. She was sleeping against my chest and I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at her. She had her mouth open slightly and her glasses were pushed down on her nose. Her bangs were all in her face and I wanted terribly to push them away but I couldn't or I'd drop her.

"Oh my God, she's with you. I was so worried about Ariel, I thought something happened to her," Diggory said running up to me.

He took a look at her and I saw him smile slightly. I wanted to punch his face in but I restrained, for some reason Ariel liked him. I wasn't going to get on her bad side again for hurting him, it sucked to not talk to her.

"Yeah, she's fine. She almost fell and she hurt her wrist but other than that I took care of her," I said, making sure to emphasize that I was the one that she needed, not him.

He nodded his head and gave me a sad smile. "You need to tell her that you love her before someone else starts to fall for her. She's convinced that you don't and she might fall right back."

I glared at his retreating figure. Ariel was mine and she always had been. But I couldn't help to wonder if I would lose her if I didn't tell her about my feelings. I mean, what if she didn't feel the same and it ruined our friendship. I don't think I could lose her like that; I needed her way too much.

I wonder did she need me like I needed her or was I the only one with these feelings.

* * *

><p>Yep, this chapter is crazy late and I'm so sorry about that. I hope you're not too mad at me.<p>

Review and I promise the next chapter will come out sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel's Point of View:

We were on the train heading towards Hogwarts. I was sitting between Fred and George with Lee Jordan and Katie Bell on the other side of us playing Exploding Snaps. Fred and George were deep in a game of Wizard's Chess that was located on my lap.

"So you guys, how was your summer? Do anything interesting?" I asked Katie who was losing abysmally to Lee.

She gave me a relieved smile and said, "I actually spent most of it with Oliver. We worked on our Quidditch moves and handling skills."

"Oh I'm sure you worked on your handling skills really well," Fred said, giving up on the chess game.

"Did Oliver catch your snitch?" George asked, jumping along with Fred on the Make-Fun-Of-Katie bandwagon.

I tried to hold in my laughter as Katie's face turned red. She sputtered and tried to disagree with them but it just seemed to make their laughter grow. By the end of it Fred was lying across my lap and George was leaning against the window gasping for breath.

I rolled my eyes as I giggled. But suddenly someone knocked lightly on the door and I looked up to see Cedric standing on the other side. I stood up and slide out of the suddenly silent car.

"Hey, I wanted to see if you made it onto the train safely, especially after that Dark Wizard sighting," Cedric said, pulling me into a hug.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his stomach. "I'm completely safe, but thank you for looking out for me. It means a lot to me that you care."

We broke apart and I saw him smiling down at me. I felt him take my chin in his hand and tilt my face up to his. I instantly took his hand in mine and dragged him away from our car and to a deserted part of the train. I really didn't want them to see what was about to happen.

Once we were we were where no one could see us I tugged on Cedric's collar. When his mouth was less than a centimeter from mine he gave me a look. I grinned and pulled his mouth down into mine.

He was crazy gentle with me and didn't try to push anything. We broke apart breathing heavily and I couldn't help but smile at him. We just stood there and stared at each other until the train gave a jolt. We moved back towards our cars and I slid inside just as the train began to stop.

"Why do you look all bright now? You were about to fall asleep earlier," Katie asked, sitting down on George's lap to get closer to me.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I said, "It wasn't anything. We just talked about the Cup and stuff. It was too loud to talk about out there."

"Uh huh, is that why you two were holding each other and gazing into each other's eyes like a couple of love birds?" Katie asked, poking me in the ribs.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I don't want to talk about it right now," I whispered standing up and grabbing my trunk before I ran down the aisle.

Somehow Fred and George had beaten me outside and they were now sitting in a carriage waiting for me to get in. I made sure to pet the threstrals before climbing inside. I was one of the lucky few who could see them and I always felt so sorry for them because they got ignored so much.

George held out a hand and helped hoist me up into the carriage; being short wasn't fun most of the time. There wasn't much room on the other side of Fred seeing as Angelina was completely pressed against him so I sat next to George. Katie, Oliver, and Lee piled inside and we were off to the castle.

I tried to ignore Angelina retarded little giggles but it was damn near impossible. She sounded like a cat getting electrocuted. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to focus in on Oliver's conversation with Lee.

Too late I realized what they were talking about. "I mean why can't they be about two inches shorter? It's no like it would be showing anything good, just a little bit more leg. Most of the girls at Hogwarts are bloody gorgeous and I want to see more of them."

I looked over and saw that Katie and I were on the same boat right about now, her being in love with Oliver and me behind in love with Fred. It was like they were in a competition to see who could be a more oblivious git. I think Fred was winning, but that was just me.

When the carriage came to a stop George jumped out and helped me out. I saw him helping Katie and Angelina before he walked back up to me. I loved how sweet both of the twins were most of the time, Molly really raised them right.

"What's going on with you and Fred? You were fine before and now he's with Angelina and you're all sad," George said, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I just shook my head. "All lot of stuff's starting to happen and he's not seeing it. I'm in love with him, George, and he has no clue. He's all over Angelina like a freakin' fat kid on Thanksgiving!"

He nodded and stood with me as we waited to go inside Hogwarts. We walked into the Great Hall without Fred for the first time ever and I couldn't help but feel my heart crack. I wish that boy knew how mush I needed him.

"Oh Freddie, you're so funny!" Angelina trilled as she and Fred walked up to us. "Hey there you guys, are you ready for this year to start?"

I nodded and excused myself from the conversation. I slipped inside the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. I lay my head down on my hands and thought about everything that had happened since the Weasley's came to my house and got me.

I was in mid-thought when I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder softly. I looked up and saw Fred staring down at me with a soft smile on his face. I couldn't fight the smile that sprouted on my lips until I looked behind him and saw Angelina clinging to his hand.

"Can you scoot over, Ariel, Angie wants to sit down too," Fred murmured.

I just let out a huff of breath and pushed up from the table. "She can have my seat; I have to go anyway I have to think about a lot of stuff. I think I need to take a big dose of reality and see who really wants me."

He gave me a funny look as I walked away from him. I barely made it outside of the Great Hall doors when I started to cry. I sat next to one of the knight pillars and I cried into my knees. I wanted everything to stop being so complicated and I wanted Fred to be mine.

I felt someone sit down beside me and I figured that it was Fred. I lifted my head to tell him off but I locked eyes with none other than Cedric Diggory. I was starting to think that maybe he should be the one that I should be with. But I couldn't get the image of twinkling eyes and laughing smile out of the back of my head. Damn, I was conflicted.

* * *

><p>Yep, the next chapter is pretty rough. I hope you like this one though :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Fred's Point of View:

Angelina had latched herself onto me and I was helpless to get her off. She wasn't the one that I wanted, Ariel was. She would always be the one that I wanted. Speaking of Ariel, she had run out of the Great Hall in such a hurry, I wondered what was wrong with her.

"Angelina, I'm going to go check on Ariel. I'm sure you'll be just fine without me for three seconds," I said, pushing her off. Man that girl could cling.

"Okay, but I'll miss you Freddie. Come back to me soon, yeah?" She said, fluttering her eyelashes quickly. "Or I can come with you…"

"No! I mean, I need to go talk to her about private matters," I said, all but running out of the Great Hall.

I walked around the corner and saw her sitting under one of the stone knights. When I got closer I saw that she wasn't alone; Cedric was sitting there with her. I thought about walking away from her but I had done that enough already. So I took a deep breath, stood tall, and walked up to them.

Ariel looked up and I saw that she had been crying. The first instinct in my body was to knock Cedric's face off but I held myself back. "Ariel, why did you run away from the Great Hall? You didn't even wait for the food to arrive."

She grimaced and said, "Yeah, well I sort of lost my appetite. Luckily Cedric was out here and helped me put myself back together, something you've been sucking at lately."

I flinched at the ice in her tone and said, "Well I'm trying to help you now. Don't I get some sort of credit for that? I want to fix whatever's happening between us right now."

"Do you even know what's going on right now, Fred?" She shouted. "Of course you don't, you're a total dolt. You are so oblivious that it should be a crime; you can't see what's going on right in front of your face. How do you live with yourself?"

I recoiled and shouted back, "Well if I'm oblivious then so are you. You haven't picked up on everything happening either. Instead of realizing that some people have feelings for you, you've been all over Diggory over here. Do you realize what that makes you look like?"

Her eyes became the size of dinner plates and she said, "Did you just call me a slag? What have I done to make you call me that? I'm nothing of the sort and you know it, you're just mad at me and saying things to hurt me."

I felt my heart cracking when I said, "I'm just stating what I'm seeing. You make a bloke believe that you have feelings for him and then you go and flirt with another one. That's slaggish behavior if I've ever seen it."

She winced and I saw her eyes fill up with tears again. Cedric stood up and said in his quiet voice, "I think you need to apologize for what you just said. She hasn't done a thing to you and you're coming in here and making her feel like trash, that's not right."

I had to restrain myself from punching him. "I meant what I said and I'm not going to take it back. I know you think the same thing, what with the way she was all over me right after she left you at the Cup. Does that make you mad?"

He didn't seem fazed by it. "Ariel and I aren't a couple; she can be with whomever she wants. I don't like the idea of her doing that but she's not my property, I can't tell her what to do."

This guy really grinded my gears. He was so freakin' perfect it didn't seem real. "Whatever, I honestly think that you're just putting on an act around Ariel. There's no way you really think this way."

He just shrugged and said, "I don't honestly care what you think. All I care about right now is Ariel and how you're treating her. You're pride is hurt so you're trying to make her feel even worse than you do. By the look of things you're doing a pretty good job of it."

"Can you two please stop? This is stupid; Fred, I don't know why I'm oblivious. It's not like you're in love with me or anything so why are you throwing a fit about me and Cedric talking?" She asked, stepping between us.

I had to think on my feet, she couldn't know that I loved her. I thought for a second and said, "I think of you as a sister and I'm doing the same thing I would do if Ginny were in your place." Yep, that was a nice save.

I saw hurt flash in her eyes and she took Cedric's hand in hers. "Well if that's how you feel then this shouldn't bother you." She then proceeded to pull him to her and kiss him.

He seemed shocked at first so I didn't really respond. Then he grabbed her hips in his hands and started to kiss her back. I saw red and pulled them back and punched him square in the nose. I heard a satisfying crunch under my fist and I smiled. I expected him to fight me back be he just grabbed Ariel's hand and they walked away.

"Mate, what did you just do? You know Ariel hates violence," George said from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know I really messed up. I called her a slag at first and then I told her that I loved her like a sister. She then proceeded to kiss Diggory right in front of me and you saw the rest," I said before I slumped against the wall in defeat.

"With her you have to be delicate, she's sensitive about a lot of things. You have to approach everything with care," George said. "She's like a kitten, jumpy and easily frightened but loveable and warm."

I nodded and pushed off of the wall. "I'm going to turn in early today. I'll see you for classes tomorrow, mate. I hope I'm in better spirits then."

He shrugged and said, "I think that you should talk this through with Ariel and see what she has to say. That means no sticking your feet in your mouth this time; pretty much you're going to beg for her forgiveness."

I knew he was right; I was a stupid git for doing this to her. I needed to go find her and talk to her calmly. I nodded goodbye to George and made my way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I was at the door and I heard giggling on the other side.

I swallowed my vomit and muttered, "Pigsnout." The portrait door swung open and Ariel and Cedric were revealed to me. He was tickling her sides and she was laughing so hard tears were running down her face. I used to be the only one she'd let touch her like that.

"What, Fred? Want to break his nose again so I can mend it back. You're being a prick," Ariel hissed as she stood up. "Just go to bed before you start something."

I sighed and nodded my head. I just tugged her to me and kissed the top of her head lightly. She pulled away form me but I saw her smiling slightly. I was getting to her.

* * *

><p>Fred's realizing that he's getting closer to losing Ariel than he thought. Will they work it out soon? Review and find out...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Ariel's Point of View:

I was sitting in Divinations beside George, falling asleep slowly. I heard George laugh softly before he knocked my hand out from under my head. I stopped myself from slamming my head on the table and flipped him the finger.

"That's not appropriate behavior," George whispered to me. "You need to be more ladylike if you ever want to find a mate."

"Shut up, you're the reason that I made that noise because you tried to slam my head against the table," I hissed at him, staring at my tea cup.

"Whatever you say, Miss Ariel," George said, looking into his own teacup. "I think you're just upset because I don't love you like everyone else seems to."

I stopped smiling and looked up at him. He seemed to have realized what he said because his eyes slowly widened. "Ariel, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to make you sound bad or anything. I am a loser; I guess I've been hanging around with Fred too long, ehh?"

That made me grin at him and say, "You're almost too much, did you know that? I'm running crazy low on friends, don't be a prick. I can't lose anymore."

He nodded and squeezed my hand. I looked around the room and saw that Fred was sitting next to Angelina and they were giggling together softly. I just rolled my eyes again and picked up my stuff seeing as Professor Trelawney released us.

Walking in the corridor I felt a hand take my wrist and pull me into an abandoned classroom. I looked up and saw a familiar mop of red hair; Fred. He was giving me a timid smile with his hair covering his eyes.

"I need to talk to you about everything that's gone down lately," he said, sitting down on a desk and becoming eye level with me.

"Of course you do, please go on," I said, sitting on the desk across from him and crossing my legs. Then I placed my arms on them and looked at him expectantly.

"I've been spending a lot of time with Angelina lately and not you. There's something that I've been keeping a secret from you and I think it's time to let you know," Fred said, threading his fingers together.

I felt my breath start coming faster and faster and butterflies started to form in my stomach. Was he going to say what I thought he was going to say? Was he in love with me too?

"I'm going to stop hanging out with her completely. I want to spend more time with you because I'm in love with you," he said all in one breath.

The butterflies were hitting against my rib cage and I was hyperventilating in my mind. Did he just say that he was in love with me? Me? Oh my God, I haven't said anything so he probably thinks that I don't love him back. Oh shit.

"Fred, oh my God. I don't know what to say to you," I said, taking his hands tightly in mine. "Except that I love you too."

His face brightened and he took my face in his hands. He pulled me closer to him and crashed his lips down to mine. I sighed and kissed him with every emotion I had for him that I had kept pent up inside. I knotted my fingers in his hair and jumped up into his lap.

When we broke away we were both breathing heavily. "I've wanted to tell you how much I love you since we were first years. I just haven't had the bullocks to do it until now."

"It's a good thing that I've loved you since the very first day," I said, smiling at him so much that it hurt my cheeks but I didn't stop.

The door slammed open and Angelina was standing there with Cedric on her heels. I didn't jump from his lap even though I probably should've. I just looked at them and gave Cedric a shy smile.

"Ariel, can I talk to you in private, please?" Cedric's quiet voice broke the intense silence that had enveloped the room.

I slid off of Fred's lap and walked with him out into the almost empty corridor. "I know that we aren't together but I still think that you deserve to know about this: I have feelings for Cho Chang. Now seeing you with Fred makes me feel ten times better and I know that it's okay."

I smiled and hugged him close to me. "I love you, but more like friend or a brother. I want to keep you close to me and if you ever need anything I'll be here for you."

He squeezed me tighter and whispered, "It's the same for me. I'll be here anytime that you need me, even if I have to kick Fred's ass in the mean time."

I giggled and said, "You said a bad word, you must be really serious. That means a lot to me, you'll never know how much really."

He let me go and kissed the top of my head before he started loping down the corridor towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. I smiled as I walked back into the classroom to see Angelina crying as she exited. She slammed her shoulder into mine and I hit the wall slightly.

Fred ran up to me and took me in his arms. "I'm sorry for all the drama. She didn't take it well that we're together now. How did Diggory take it?"

"Cedric took it very well. He was actually coming in here to tell me that he's going out with Cho Chang now. We're going to stay friends though," I said into his neck.

"I'm glad we're more than friends now. I get to hold and kiss you anytime that I want too," Fred laughed into my hair.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Girl, this is the last chapter. I'm kind of sad to see it go really but oh well. I'm actually rewriting my Albus Potter story if you want to go re-read it. So yeah, thanks for reading :)<p> 


End file.
